Kayleigh's Choice
by castlencis
Summary: This is my first fanficition for the Sons of Anarchy. I'm not good at summary's , so let me say this Kayleigh's Choice is going to be a diffcult one because it is between her sister and the one man she never thought she would have feelings for because of his involvment in the Club.But can Jax help her keep both without choosing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Kayleigh's Choice. **

A/N: This is my first fanfiction for the Sons Of Anarchy. I hope you like it; Kayleigh has been living in Charming for a number of years and has a successful business. She is the only person that the MC did not ask for protection money from them or revival MC's.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy characters. **

**Chapter 1. **

Kayleigh O' Neil has been living in Charming for the last 8years now and has own business for 3 years now and it is very successful and no-one would even try to destroy her or her business. One day Jax and Opie walked into her building and took a look around and agreed that since she done photos that it might be nice to arrange something for the club.

"_Hello gentlemen, how may I help you 2day",_ enquired Kayleigh who had a distinct Irish accent in her voice when Jax and Opie turned around they smiled and saw a lady in a suit with a friendly smile.

"_Well hello Ms., we were wondering if you would do some photographs for the club",_ said Jax.

"_Well sir, I might be able to accommodate you, when would you like the photos to be taken and where",_ enquired Kayleigh. Opie looked at her for a few seconds before saying anything to Jax but he caught his surprise expression on his face as well because from what Clay and Gemma had said this woman is not to be messed with at all on any level.

"_Ahem",_ coughed Kayleigh she had noticed their expressions and could read their thoughts and was not surprised that the so-called Queen and King did not like the way she did things. But what she did with her life and business had nothing to do with them. Both men looked at her again and decided to hell with it Gemma and Clay can kill them later.

"_Well Ms, the photos you will be taking will be of a select few and it will take place at the club on the grounds of Teller – Morrow__ Garage__ if that's ok",_ said Opie who smiled at her while she wrote down some notes.

"_We__ will also pay you good money_ _for a really professional job and don't worry about the other guys no-one will pester you while you work now the day we would like you to do this is on Saturday at 7am in the morning before another charter comes into town, will that be ok with you",_ said Jax and Kayleigh who listened to him while taking down notes looked at him and Opie in the eyes and smiled before she answered them.

"_That will be perfect for me, all I need you to do is make sure the place is clean and that the few bikers you have selected are awake and ready for some hard work & enjoyable fun, I'll have the bill ready for you on the day_", said Kayleigh. They shook hands and left the building when one of her clients comes in and sees the guys leave and goes to Kayleigh and is about to ask why she would help the outlaws when Kayleigh just looks at her and her client does not continue to ask questions that do not concern her or her business.

When Jax and Opie got back to the club Chibs went to see what kept them so long and as soon as he got to them they started talking about the photos that were to be taken on Saturday. Jax told Chibbs about Kayleigh and that she has an Irish accent but was not given the chance to ask her which part of Ireland she came from, Opie also said that she would take the pictures and that surprised them because of Clay and Gemma's description of her they weren't expecting her to say yes. Gemma saw Jax, Opie and Chibbs in a discussion about something and was about to go find out when the phone rang and so she stayed in the office.

It was closing up time at the garage and opening up time at the clubhouse but Jax, Opie and Chibs decided to ask Juice to do a background check on Kayleigh. They wanted to make sure that no federal agency was out to get them through her or have them go after her for no titular reason. Gemma who was home with Clay mentioned what she saw eailer that day between Jax, Opie and Chibs to him and was wondering did he know anything but Clay shook his head in answering her statement. While Gemma and Clay were at home Jax took this oppuritanty to gather the select few people that him and Opie chose for the photo shoot to let them know what was happening and what needed to be done.

Kayleigh's Sister Helen stopped in the garage yard and got out of her car to ask directions to her sister's business. Once out of the car the prospect named Phil came over to her and asked her who she was looking for but Helen could not answer because she is deaf and her voice is affected because of her hearing impairment. When Chibs saw Phil coming towards the picnic table with two people in tow and as they got closer the lady looked similar to Kayleigh. Chibs saw the person with her and recognised him as his brother and was proud of the fact that he is friends with the young lady and is able to sign to her.

"_Brian me brother how are ye",_ said Chibs with a smile and when Brian heard his voice he went to hug his brother and say hello. "_Helen this is my brother Filp also_ _known as Chibs to the guys in the club",_ Brian signed to her so that she knew what he was saying to her. Helen signed _"Does he know my sister Kayleigh?"_ she asked Brian. "_Brother Do you know a woman named Kayleigh?"_ Brian asked Chibs and Chibs told them that he hadn't met her yet but Jax and Opie had and liked her from the get go. _"__Any chance they could tell us where to find her",_ signed Helen to Brian while he translated her question to Chibs.

Jax and Opie were watching the exchange and decided to come over to the little group to see what was going on. But as they approached the lady beside Chibs looked at them and they both stopped in their tracks and exchanged a look between them but continued towards their brother and greeted both Brian and Helen with a smile. Brian asked them where to find Kayleigh and signed the conversation to Helen so she could understand what they were saying. He thanked them for their help and Helen did the same expect she signed her thanks and they both left to go see Kayleigh.

Jax, Opie and Chibs all gave a wave to them both as a sign that they are welcome to come back again. Kayleigh had been working late when two people walked into her building without looking at the closed sign. She was starting to get angry with the interruptions so as she came out of her office with an angry look on her face she stopped dead when she saw her sister standing there speaking to someone she didn't know but Kayleigh noticed that Helen wasn't talking but signing what she wanted to say to her friend.

When Brian spotted Kayleigh watching them he told Helen and when Helen turned around to see her sister she was surprised to see the hurt and pain in her face. Now she understood why Helen had not written to her in a long time.

"_Hello_ _Helen who is your friend",_ said Kayleigh. Helen smiled a sad smile and sighed hello to Kayleigh while Brian translated. She also told Kayleigh who Brian is and saw Kayleigh smile a happy smile.

"Well then, I want to know why you came all this way to see me", said Kayleigh. Helen realised that Kayleigh knew nothing about what had happened to her or the rest of her family because their stepfather banished her from her home and family. Their mother tried reasoning with him to let her finish school and college but he wouldn't hear any of it. But that is the past it is not right now.

Helen signed to Brian that he should tell her what's happened but also mention that she had gotten her letters but she couldn't reply because their stepfather was watching her every move and that their mother was proud of her and what she had achieved. While Brian was telling Kayleigh what was going on back in Ireland and what happened to Helen, her sister was looking around and saw that she was intrigued by the different things she works on and in her building.

It has been a couple of days since her sister and Brian had come to see her and explain what has happened to everyone over the years she has been gone. They were hoping that she would come back to Ireland with them for her mother's furnel but Kayleigh told them she couldn't because there was and still is a price on her head. Both Brian and Helen were surprised to learn about this and now things started to make sense to Helen as to why Kayleigh had never come home to Ireland.

It was early Saturday morning and they were making their way to the garage so that Kayleigh could do the pictures for the club that Jax and Opie asked for and 7am in the morning. Jax and Opie along with Chibs were already there when they arrived at 6.15am that morning. Brian and Helen got out of the car and so did Kayleigh, once out of the car Brian went to speak to his brother and let Helen help her sister with the equipment out of the car. Helen could see that Kayleigh was doing her best to hide the loss of their mother from her clients but knew that she couldn't hide her emotions from her and when she saw her sister look at her she knew what to do. Helen had wrote down on a piece of paper something that only her sister could understand and when Kayleigh saw what was written there she held her sister with such care and love that it moved Jax and Opie who had been watching the exchange between the two.

**A/N: Should I continue with this story. Your reviews are most welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayleigh's Choice. **

A/N: This is my first fanfiction for the Sons Of Anarchy. I hope you like it; Kayleigh has been living in Charming for a number of years and has a successful business. She is the only person that the MC did not ask for protection money from them or revival MC's.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy characters. **

**Chapter 2 **

Both Helen and Kayleigh felt eyes on them and when they broke apart and saw Jax and Opie watching them they smiled and got back to setting up to take the pictures of the bikers and the club. Chibs had been talking to Brian about his friendship with Helen and how it came about and Brian revealed to Chibs a bit to the story to him but not all of it because it was not his story to tell.

"_So laddie, you mean to tell me their stepfather is responsible for what happened and that he's connected to the IRA_", said Chibs. Brian nodded his head. Helen had walked over to Brian and Chibs and knew straight away that Brian had only mentioned how they met, where they met and her stepdad's involvement in the IRA. Helen gave Chibs a smile and a wave hello and he smiled back and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Helen had a piece of paper in her hand and showed it to Brian and Chibs and they both looked at her with a confused look but Kayleigh had explained it to Jax and Opie when they had seen it. Brian realised that what was on the paper had meaning to both women and it was in their mother's handwriting.

"Helen is this the information that your mother kept from you and your sister for so long about your real father?" asked Brian who Helen was close to so that she could read his lips and she nodded her head in answer to his question.

Kayleigh had been busy getting a few shots in of them before starting the job she was hired to do. While she took the pictures Jax watched her very carefully and wondered why his uncle Jake Teller as he referred to him as never told him about his cousins. It was time for to start the photo shoot and the first person she gets to photograph is Happy he didn't look happy about having to get up early but when he saw Kayleigh he smiled the most wonderful smile his brothers had ever seen from him which means that Kayleigh had made an impression on him and it was the right one.

"_For the love of god can you please don't start getting pissed off with me, and don't get any ideas about trying to sleep with me either it is never going to happen and that goes for all of you __", _said Kayleigh and so the photo shoot began. Kayleigh was having fun doing the shoot that it was well after 9am that morning. Once finished Kayleigh, Helen, Brian, Jax, Opie, Chibs and the rest of the group helped her put the equipment away.

"Kayleigh thank you for doing such a great job, I had fun today. By the way do you know a Jake Teller", said Jax and Kayleigh just looked at him and smiled and nodded her head in answer to his statement. A phone starts to ring and when Kayleigh looks at her phone her expression changes quickly. When Jax sees her reaction to the call which she is ignoring him can't help feeling protective of her even Happy had the same reaction to what was going on around them and with Kayleigh.

While Kayleigh had been working and chatting to the lads she took photographs of Brian and Helen were speaking with Chibs. Helen had written down her side of the story of how she met Brian and what happened since they met. But she included her childhood leading up to when her twin sister got disowned by her stepfather and the rest of the family. Chibs kept Helen's story in his Jacket pocket when he noticed that both Gemma and Clay had arrived at the lot and were not happy to see Kayleigh there with equipment being loaded in to her car.

Kayleigh was ready to leave but before she left she had a request to make of her own. "_Jax is it alright if I got a picture of Brian, Helen and myself with the group of guys from this morning's shoot and I throw in a copy for each of you for free", _ said Kayleigh.

"_You know something Kayleigh I would say yes and another thing if you need to talk about anything you ring me ok", _said Jax and Kayleigh smiled. Chibs, Brian and Helen had made their way over to where everyone stood and Helen could see that they were waiting for them to join the group and when they did Kayleigh grabbed her sister and Brian and put them in front of the group and put Chibs beside Jax and slightly in front of Happy and then she stood in front of Jax and the next thing everyone know there was a couple of flashes and the picture was taken. When that was done everyone went about their daily routine and left Kayleigh with Brian, Helen, Jax, Chibs and Happy.

"_You better get going guys cause it looks like Clay and Gemma a bee up their behinds about something", _said Happy and Kayleigh and Jax looked at where Happy was looking but Kayleigh saw Clay pull his gun and shoot at Helen while she had been getting the bill for Jax out of a file for this job. Kayleigh on instinct jumped in front of her sister and took the bullet. Her sister turned on the ground to see her sister bleeding and couldn't understand what happened. Brian turned around at the sound of the gun going off and saw Kayleigh take the bullet for her sister but what scared him more was the fact that Kayleigh may not survive so he and his brother went over to them.

Jax was pissed at his mother and Clay but most of all Clay because he took a shot at Kayleigh's sister who is deaf and would be dead if not for Kayleigh risking her own life to save her. As soon as Jax was near enough to Clay he started beating the crap out of him, Gemma tried to intervene but Opie and Tig held her back, Happy tried to pull Jax off of Clay but he wasn't succeeding until Chibs came close to him and said that Helen was fine but he was going to the hospital with Brian and Helen to have Kayleigh looked at and get the bullet removed. But what made Jax stop was what Chibs said next to him on behalf of Kayleigh "Jax, laddie you are more John Teller's son than the man who raised you but you mother has a lot to pay for, you are a better man to lead this club than Clay ever was and as to who you marry is not your mother's concern". Jax just nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The rest of the club had heard the shot and came out with their guns drawn thinking there was trouble but what they saw shocked them and Juice was the one put his gun back in place and got the first aid box out of the truck and went to Chibs with it and assisted him in trying to get Kayleigh's wound patched up good enough to be brought to the hospital.

When everyone saw how Jax reacted to what Clay just did they knew that he respected Kayleigh for who she is and so did they. Once Jax had calmed down after Chibs spoke to him he went back to Kayleigh and saw her sister shaking but saw Brian trying her best to calm her down but it's not working.

"Juice, help Brian and Chibs put Kayleigh in the back of the car, Brian why don't you help your brother and Juice with Kayleigh and I'll try calm Helen down for you ok", said Jax and Brian nodded his head in agreement.

While this was happening Gemma couldn't believe that the club had just turned their backs on her and Clay just in a matter of minutes. "_Why was that bitch here anyway Opie she knew she was not allowed on this lot or anywhere near my family I thought I made that clear to her three weeks ago", _said Gemma. Opie said nothing to her because he was thinking about the fact that Gemma only met Kayleigh three weeks ago, where everyone else had bumped into her on the street or at the shops. Donna had told Opie about Kayleigh and mentioned that she had invited her to dinner but she refused to come. Now that he thinks about it he had seen Kayleigh's car before parked in the driveway of the house across the street from Jax's house.

Helen saw Jax in front of her and she saw what he had written down for her and she calmed down almost immediately and got up from the ground and got into the car and waited for Brian to drive to the hospital. Helen had gotten in the front passenger seat and buckled up and saw Chibs another young man in the backseat with her sister and trying to keep her from passing out on them. She winked at Chibs and he smiled back at her knowing the terrified look she had earlier was from a memory of something that happened recently.

Jax picked up the folder that Helen had drooped when her sister had tackled her to the ground after Brian had pulled out of the parking space and headed to the hospital with Kayleigh. When Jax saw the folder he spotted the bill for the photo shoot that had just finished but he noticed that Kayleigh had also been keeping careful records of who she spoke to when and what date. When he noticed Gemma's name on the list but found a separate page with her name and the date but found that their whole conversation was there in detail.

"_Jax, why would you have that bitch here?"_ asked Gemma.

"_Mom it is none of your business why she was here and don't ever refer to her as a bitch ever again ",_ said Jax with an edge to his voice. Gemma noticed he healed something in his hand before putting it in his jacket and walking away from her. He spoke to Happy and Opie and then hopped on his bike and made his way to the hospital without a glance at his mother.

**A/N: What will happen to Gemma and Clay? Will Kayleigh tell Chibs and Jax her story? Will Helen reveal the truth behind her panic attack to Brian? Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kayleigh's Choice. **

A/N: This is my first fanfiction for the Sons Of Anarchy. Thanks for the reviews. What will happen to Gemma and Clay? Will Kayleigh tell Chibs and Jax her story? Will Helen reveal the truth behind her panic attack to Brian?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy characters. **

**Chapter 3**

Opie and the boys looked at Clay and Gemma in horror after Jax leaves the lot to go to the hospital to check on Kayleigh.

"_What the hell did you think you were doing clay shooting at deaf woman and Chibs's brother's girlfriend, you had no rights to do that they were here under invitation by the VP and your son Gemma. You both__ desver__ to be killed for what you had planned and you disgust me", _said Happy and Opie and Tig nodded their heads in agreement.

"_Bobby help that bitch get that basterd into the office to get cleaned up",_ said Opie and then saw Donna drive into the lot and got out and walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek before she spoke to him about what she saw at Kayleigh's place.

"_Hi Opie, guys listen I just saw someone trying to get into Kayleigh's business but they are having a hard time but there is something else, some guy is also trying to break in-to her house, do you know where she is so that I can warn her about them",_ said Donna. Gemma looked smug from the office because she was the one responsible for getting SamBel involved in a private affair belonging to Kayleigh. While this was happening at the clubhouse the other's arrived at the hospital to see Tara waiting for them.

As soon as they got out of the car they relayed what happened to Kayleigh to Tara so that she understood what needed to be done on the quiet. Tara took Kayleigh into the hospital and the others followed and waited in the waiting room when they saw Jax walk in and Helen went to him and cried in his shoulder. Brian knew that something like this might happen and went outside for some air. Juice followed him and asked _"__Hey Brian you ok, cause Jax looked surprised at Helen's actions as you were plus your brother thinks that you might like to keep your mind busy and drop me back to the club and keep the guys informed", _said Juice and Brian nodded his head at Juice.

"_Jax, Chibs and Ms. O'Neil, Kayleigh is going to be just fine the bullet hit her shoulder, but we will keep her in for observation",_ said Tara when she had come to give them the news but while she was telling them this she noticed Helen looking for someone when Chibs took Tara's notebook and wrote down what Tara had about her sister to show Helen and get her to understand. She nodded her head in understanding and took the pen and paper from Chibs and asked to see Kayleigh and then he needed to tell her where his brother is after she sees her sister.

Jax took Tara aside while Chibs and Helen were talking sort of and explained what happened and that Helen is deaf and that Clay and Gemma are responsible for what happened to Kayleigh today but also that Jake Teller is his uncle and the girls are his cousins.

"_My God Jax what is the club going to do about this and why is your mother against you getting to know your family",_ said Tara and Jax just shrugged his shoulders. When Helen came up to them with Chibs beside her and he asked Tara on her behalf if it was ok for her to see Kayleigh. Tara just took hold of Helen's hand and lead her down the corridor and into a room on the right hand side of the building and left her there for a few moments alone in private with her sister who was sleeping soundly.

Both Jax and Chibs were discussing what should happen to Clay and Gemma now that they know the full extent of their involvement in what had transpired today and what happened a long time ago to Jake and John and to Jake's family. Chibs had gotten a bit of the memory that overtook Helen in the parking lot of the clubhouse and he relayed some of it back to Jax and it shocked him that Helen had to endure and suffer that kind of pain on her own and that none of her other siblings would help her at all.

Brian came back and saw his brother and Jax in the waiting room waiting on Helen to come back with the doctor but when he saw Helen as she came near him he noticed that she had been crying. He signed to her and her answer was simple and that his brother and their cousin should go see her now because she needed to talk to him on his own. While Jax and Chibs got up and left them to talk it seemed strange that Kayleigh would want to see them both but Chibs also knew that Helen had a bone to pick with his brother anyhow.

When they arrived in the room Kayleigh kept the light from the room because it was easier for her to talk about her past without seeing their reactions_. "__Well I guess you are wondering why the room is dark", _said Kayleigh and both men answered, _"__Yes",_ to the statement._"Well the reason is that what I have to tell you is not easy and I can talk about it better in the dark than in the light", _said Kayleigh and both Jax and Chibs realised that it has something to do with why she can't go back to Ireland.

"_As Helen might have mentioned I was physically and sexually abused by my stepfather and some of his men. When I turned 18yrs old my stepfather's friends raped me three times every month. After each rape I went to the cops to get them to do something about it and as soon as he heard what I did I was beaten and tortured for trying to get him and is friends arrested. My mother also tried to help me and he beat her for doing so and so it was then I decided to tell my story to the press but not before I_ _put things in place to protect Helen. I went to SamBeL and asked them to look out for my sister because of the fact that we are John Teller's nieces. Ian one of the boys in the MC told me to go to his sister's house and stay there until I was ready to leave. I sent my mother a message to have all my stuff put in the storeage unit until I was ready to collect it and to leave the key with Ian's sister Alice. I also told her to delete the message as soon as she was finished reading it. By that stage I was with Alice and I told her everything that happened and as I was finishing my story have of the MC had heard everything and handed me over an envelope with Jake teller's information in it. Both Ian and Alice had been watching me and Helen and the boys and sending Jake pictures of us and telling him that something was wrong but they couldn't get close enough to find out what so my dad had told them to wait until I came to them and then they could do something about it. Guys I sorry but I need to rest I will tell you more when I'm ready",_ and without another word Kayleigh closed her eyes and slept. Both Chibs and Jax had stayed quiet while Kayleigh spoke about most of her past and they were horrified that this stuff happened to her. Chibs gives Kayleigh a kiss on the forehead and walks out of the room to give Jax some time alone with her and waits for his VP outside the room.

While Kayleigh was talking to Jax and Chibs Helen was explaining to Brian that Jax is her cousin and that she was glad he did what he did for her and her sister. Brian was in shock because he did not know this about Helen and Kayleigh because they both use their mother's maiden name and not her marriage name. While all this was going on at the hospital the guys at the clubhouse found out about Gemma's betrayal and Clay's betrayal also and the fact that they found out the truth about what happened to John and so it was up to them to decide what was to be done.

An SUV arrived in the lot and parked where Kayleigh's Jeep was parked that morning and the next thing everyone notices is a man who looked like John Teller walk right up to Piney _"__Piney, what happened to my daughter and where is my nephew?"_ asked Jake. Piney looked at him closely and knew it was Jake John's twin brother and said _"__Jake it is good to see you again after all this time but Opie will be able to tell you what happened this morning and your nephew will be back shortly"._ Jake noticed Piney's son Opie talking to a small woman with brown hair and waited till he came back over to talk to him but he also noticed Gemma and Clay in the office not looking happy at all because Jake knew the truth as to what happened to his brother.

"_Who are you?"_ asked Happy and Jake looked at him and smiled _"__You'll find out soon enough Happy, I take it my nephew is responsible for Clay's discomfort",_ said Jake and Happy nodded and Jake was happy that his nephew did damage to the man who murdered his brother.

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome. Suggestions as to the name of Kayleigh's Stepdad. Do you think I should give Jake and John a sister or two? What should happen to Gemma and Clay with Jake in town?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kayleigh's Choice. **

A/N: This is my first fanfiction for the Sons of Anarchy. Thanks for the reviews they have been amazing. Sorry this took so long to post. Do you think I should give Jake and John a sister or two? What should happen to Gemma and Clay with Jake in town?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy characters. **

Chapter 4

When Opie came over to the group to talk about what is to happen to Clay and Gemma, she saw a man who looked like John Teller and as he got closer she saw the difference in this man.

"_Opie you have gotten taller than I expected and by the looks of things you got hitched__ congrads__, I'm Jake Teller Kayleigh and Helen's father and Jackson's uncle", _said Jake. When Jake arrived in Charming for the second time in nearly a decade not much had changed in the town expect for Kayleigh's business and when he came to the garage he noticed little differences and the amount of bikes in the grounds.

Piney had always been John & Jake's loyal friend and kept Jake informed of what was going on with Jax considering Gemma wouldn't let him see or speak to his nephew. Donna had also come over with Opie so that she could have a look at him and see if it was him at Kayleigh's house and business.

"_Forgive me, Mr Teller but were you at Kayleigh's house and Business?" _asked Donna and when Jake looked at her; he smiled and nodded his head in answer to his question and statement. But he told the group gathered that his men went to check Kayleigh's business to make sure nothing happened there. Donna nodded her head in satisfaction of his answer.

Back at the hospital Helen explained as best as she could to Brian what happened at the garage and her connection to Jax. Chibs had been waiting outside the room for Jax and was surprised that his thoughts kept going to Kayleigh and the risk she took to save her sister after getting news that her mother was dead. He felt admiration for her and the strength that she has to continue to live her life.

Jax had come out of the room not five minutes after Chibs left and saw that he was in deep thought but he decided to break those thoughts with a cough. Chibs looked at him and saw Jax hold a folder out to him and asked _"Will you give that back to Helen when you're finished with it?" "I rang Uncle Jake and asked him to come as quick as he could to Charming that something happened to Kayleigh he should be at the garage by now", _said Jax.

"_Ok, Jax I'll give the file back to Helen after I check on your cousin, by the way I admire her for her strength and courage, being honest I think I am falling for her how would you feel if I asked her out",_ said Chibs.

Jax looked surprised but he had a smile on his face and nodded his head as acceptance of Chibs's answer as he walked away to go back to the garage to meet his uncle. As Jax passed the waiting room he saw Brian and Helen talking and working things out. As he was leaving he saw Tara and told her that if the others were looking for him that he was back at the garage.

Back at the garage Opie was trying his best to keep Gemma quiet and couldn't so he did the next best thing and duct aped her mouth shut and tied her hands and put her sitting on the couch next to Clay who didn't dare move an inch to stop Opie from doing what he did to Gemma. Gemma looked at her husband with hurt in her eyes but understood that he didn't want to piss Opie off any more than he already was and chose to stay quiet.

While Opie was dealing with Gemma, Jake was talking to Donna and the rest of the club about what happened in Belfast to his beautiful wife who did what she could to protect her only daughter living with her but she had informed Alice that as soon as she could arrange it to have things ready for Helen to join her sister in the states. But something bad happened to Helen to keep her there until now but Helen's mom had told her privately that she should always go to Alice's after school or ring Ian to pick her up and go to his sister's where she would collect her.

Everyone heard the familiar sound of a bike pulling into the lot and looked to see Jax parking his bike. As soon as Jax was off the bike and walking towards the group of people he notice that there was a stranger among the group and didn't regoinse the person.

"_Well hello Jackson, it's nice to finally put a face to the voice and name, thank you for ringing me about Kayleigh, what happened & how is she?"_ said Jake Teller. Jax thought he was seeing a ghost but until he spoke Jax figured out it was his uncle who was standing in front of him waiting for an answer.

"_Well Uncle Jake it's nice to finally meet you, I wish it was under better circumstances. Kayleigh is going to be just fine Tara is keeping her in overnight just to make sure that she doesn't have a concussion, I'll give you the details after church why don't you join us and Piney you watch Clay and Gemma",_ said Jax, Jake shook his nephew's hand and hugged him for taking care of his cousins.

"_Jax I'd be honoured to join you in church and I'm sure that what will be discussed you have Piney's vote",_ said Jake with a smile.

"_Jax I can keep an eye on Clay and Gemma while Piney is in church with the rest of you and I'm sure Mr. Teller's men will assist me also",_ said Donna who smiled at Opie when he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a gun for her protection.

Jax agreed and everyone went into the clubhouse for church while Donna and Jake's men watched Clay and Gemma. Donna realised that Chibs wasn't back from the hospital and wondered if he was going to be contacted for the vote.

Back at the hospital Chibs went back into Kayleigh's room and sat down beside the bed and read the file that Jax gave to him to pass on to Helen. Kayleigh knew someone was in her room with her but were too busy doing something else to notice that she was awake. Kayleigh looked over towards the chair to see who was in the room. She expected to see Helen and Brian beside her bed not someone she just met, _"__Chibs why are you still here, I thought that you would have gone back to the garage with Jax or is there another reason why you stayed with me", _said Kayleigh while smiling at Chibs.

Chibs looked up from what he was reading and was glad to see Kayleigh smiling at him but also he saw the confusion in her face as to why he was still there.

"_The reason I'm still here is because I want to be here for you and I didn't feel rite leaving you alone. Although your sister and me brother are in the waiting room chatting and sorting out some things out", _said Chibs. Kayleigh smiled at him because she knew in her heart that he cared about her more than he wanted to admit.

"_When I eventually went to Alice and Ian and explained everything to them about what was happening they arranged for me to go to the states to live with my father and also arranged for me to get therapy for what I went through, I lived with my father until eight years ago and moved to charming. But my father told me about my cousin and my uncle and I wanted to get to know them both. My father Jake Teller never told me about what happened to his brother but he did allow me to bring part of the business to Charming three years ago. Chibs I love my family dearly but I'm not sure that me going to mom's furnel is going to close that chapter of my life completely. I'm scared for Helen and Brian and what will happen to them when they arrive back in Belfast with me in tow, or when I leave to come home", _said Kayleigh who had tried her best to hide her emotions from a very concerned Chibs.

Chibs took her hand and kissed it gently and told her not to worry bout anything because Jax was sorting things out back at the club right now and that all she needed to do was rest. Chibs never let go of her hand when her sister arrived in with Brian and they talked about everything from Helen's childhood up until this point in her life and the fact that she was happy with Brian and that she would never leave him. Helen expressed her fears bout Kayleigh's happiness and that maybe she might never find the one person to keep her safe and make her life light up everyday with sunshine.

Back at the garage Donna had been keeping an eye on Gemma and Clay and knew that Jake's men were also keeping a very close eye on the whole place until they saw Jax and Jake come towards them and got Donna away from the people she hated with all her heart. They told her to leave because she shouldn't be there to witness what was about to happen.

"_Mom I hate you for what you have done to my family, uncle Jake told us the truth of what happened to dad and that Clay would do anything for you, I never thought I would hate my mother so much and to find out you were responsible for Tara's leaving", _said Jax. Jake watched Gemma's face contort with pain at hearing her only son talk to her that way. Clay knew that Jax had become the man his father wanted him to be and he regretted ever hurting Jax and knew when he looked at Jake that he deserved everything he got for what he did do Jax and his daughters.

"_Jax whatever Jake told you is lies, Clay killed your father not me", _said Gemma but she didn't anticipate the fact that Jax would hit her and so would Jake for she just said.

"_Jake you and your boys know what to do with them and the rest of the club will start earning straight, no more gun-running no drugs", _said Opie who now wore the V.P Patch while Jax had taken the President Patch from Clay. Just as Jake's men were taking Clay and Gemma away Tara arrived at the garage with Brian and Helen. When they got out of the car they saw what was happening and went over to Jax and the guys to say hi and to give them an update on Kayleigh.

"_Hey guys I see that you are getting rid of some poison, by the way just wanted to let you know that Kayleigh will be out of the hospital tomorrow, Helen and Brian wanted to come spend more time with you and let Kayleigh get to know Chibs better", _said Tara and everyone sighed in relief that Kayleigh was getting out of the hospital so soon but Jake smiled because he knew how much she hated hospitals.

"_I'm sorry I don't think we've met", _said Tara and Jake smiled at her and looked at Jax with a wink and then introduced himself to Tara, _"I'm Jake Teller, Jax's Uncle, oh before I forget your aunts are coming to help out with Kayleigh's business",_said Jake.

It was explained to Tara, Helen and Brian that both Clay and Gemma will be in a solitary prison that will not allow visitors and that they will be on their own without any other prisoners around them. Helen relaxed and so did Brian. Everyone got back to work and Jake got to know his other daughter and her boyfriend who is soon to become his son-in-law. He decided that he needed to see Kayleigh and not give her a fright when she came home from the hospital.

"_I'll see everyone later I'm going to see my daughter in the hospital and make sure that Chibs gets a break for a while",_ said Jake and Tara gave him Kayleigh's room number and that she would ring ahead and let the nurses know that he was coming so as not to stop him on the way to Kayleigh's room.

Donna had gone to Kayleigh's house to clean up and get it ready for her homecoming the next day when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Donna stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door. When she opened it she was greeted by two women who looked angry and upset when they see a stranger in their niece's house.

"_Hi, can I help you? My name is Donna Winston I'm a friend of Kayleigh's, and you are friends or foe of Kayleigh's", _said Donna with a look of caution on her face waiting for them to answer her two small questions.

"_Well Ms Winston we are Kayleigh's aunts my name is Brianna and this is my twin sister Andrea, can we come in and help because we will be staying with her till she is ready to work again", _said Brianna and Donna smiled because Opie had rang her eailer and explained to her that she should be at the house when Jax's aunts arrived at Kayleigh's house.

"_Of course come in let me show you to your rooms, Kayleigh never mentioned much about her family expect for Helen and Jake and her younger brothers other than that not much else, here are your rooms I hope you will like our little town",_said Donna and left them to unpack and went downstairs to finish what she was at which was writing down a list of groceries.

A/N: Well Jake's sisters are in town what kind of trouble will one of them get into and will Jake and the club be able to get her out of it? Will Kayleigh reveal to her dad the fears she has bout returning to Belfast for her mother's funeral? Is one of the twins married or pretending to be cause of the looks that one or two of the club members are giving her. All Reviews are welcome.


End file.
